Casey's Worst Fear
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: xJFx An alternate take on Casey's fear. Spoilers for Ghost of a Chance. Cali.


**Casey's Worst Fear**

Casey found himself in his ranger uniform. He was confused. How was another fight supposed to test his worthiness? He couldn't even see any monsters. Maybe he was supposed to fight Master Rilla…but where was this new master? Something just didn't add up.

Then Casey's brown eyes fell on the limp form of Lily. In an instant he knew what his test was: facing his worst fear. "Lily!" Casey screamed as he ran to the yellow ranger's side. _'Please…please…' _Casey thought desperately. He was afraid to move her because it might cause her more pain.

The cheetah was in bad shape. Parts of her uniform had been torn off, revealing large gashes smeared with Lily's blood. Casey prayed that they weren't deep wounds. He powered down and looked around for something to help him care for Lily's injuries. There was nothing in the quarry that would be the least bit helpful. But he had to stop Lily's bleeding…

Casey shrugged his jacket off and then took off the red shirt that went under the jacket. He tore his shirt into strips and bound them around Lily's wounds. Carefully, the tiger pulled Lily's helmet off of her head. His heart skipped several beats at what he saw.

Lily's beautiful eyes, eyes that usually sparkled with joy, were glassy and blank.

Lily was dead.

Casey couldn't stop the tears that had formed from falling. They fell fast and thick onto Lily's round face. Casey couldn't remember a worse moment in his life…nor could he imagine one. "Lily, I'm sorry."

The tiger lifted the cheetah into his arms. He would bring her…he didn't knew where to bring her. Casey pondered for a moment and then Master Rilla appeared. Casey nearly collapsed with relief. He'd forgotten all about this being a test. Lily was perfectly fine.

"This is quite interesting," Master Rilla said as he studied his student. "An unusual combination, the tiger and the cheetah. Well, put her down, Casey. You have passed the test. Follow me back to the spirit realm."

'_How could I have passed the test when I didn't save Lily?' _Casey wondered_. _He did as Rilla had instructed and put Lily's lifeless body on the ground. It felt wrong to just abandon her…

Master Rilla was walking away and Casey ran after him. "Master Rilla?" Casey asked tentatively.

"Yes, Casey?"

"Lily died," he blurted out, "And my worst fear was that something would happen to her. I couldn't save her…how did I pass your test?"

The older man smiled slightly. "Your worst fear was Lily dying, yes. The chances of saving her were slim at best, and still you did everything in your power to help your friend. You did not lose your cool until the very end when you saw you could do no more. I think you have done an admirable job with facing your fears, young tiger."

When said like this, Casey understood his master's judgment. "Thank you, Master," he said. Master Rilla gave a deep nod as the two arrived at the clearing where the rangers had met their masters. Lily and Master Guin arrived next, and before Casey could think, he threw his arms around Lily in a big hug.

Master Guin raised her eyebrows.

Lily hugged Casey back, wondering why he had initiated the gesture in the first place. "Case?" she whispered. He shook his head but continued to hold her until Theo and Master Lope returned. Then he was forced to let go of her while they received their new powers.

When the trio of rangers got back from fighting Dai Shi, they were met by Fran. The other JKP was excited about her friends' secret and it took forever to get rid of her so they could talk about the events that had taken place today.

Theo told the others about his fear of singing in public, afraid to be thought of as a loser.

Lily was terrified of spiders, had been since she was a child.

When the blue and yellow rangers looked at Casey to hear about his frightening test, he had to lie. "I don't like heights," he said nervously. "It started when…" His voice trailed off.

"Yes, Casey?" Lily asked pointedly.

"It started when I was a kid," Casey said quickly. "I got stuck at the top of a Ferris Wheel. It took the workers almost two hours to get me down, and I don't like heights. I tried to cure it by taking a rock climbing class when I was sixteen, but I just couldn't handle it." He tried to look ashamed of himself. "When we fought Gakko, I was terrified. But I knew I had to try…" He was amazed at the extent of this lie.

Theo nodded. "That's good, Casey. I think this whole ordeal has been a good learning experience for all of us," he added, looking over at Lily.

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "No more being afraid of silly things. Let's make a pact."

RJ watched his cubs swear an oath to be less fearful. He liked watching them grow closer as a team. "Now, that fight took a lot out of all of us. Let's refuel-" he gestured downstairs to the pizza parlor, "And then recharge." He and Theo practically raced down to the kitchen, but Casey and Lily stayed in their places.

"You're not afraid of heights," Lily accused.

He looked away. "You're right about that. I'm not afraid of heights. I didn't want to tell anyone. RJ will tell me I'm not focused and Theo will be angry."

"And me?" Lily asked, but her voice was softer now.

"Either way, nothing would ever be the same. Lily, my worst fear was losing you. I saw you bleeding to death and I tried to help you. I couldn't save you and I was terrified I'd never see you again. That's why I ran to hug you when Master Rilla returned me to our meeting spot."

"It all makes sense now." Lily sat down next to Casey. "Casey, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself…but I'm flattered that you care about me so much." The cheetah smiled up at the red ranger and then wrapped her arms around him.

"I really like you, Lily," Casey said shyly.

Lily blushed. "Well…I…um…uh…"

He took a chance, one that he needed to take. Casey cupped Lily's face in his hands and tilted her chin up so he could kiss her. When they broke apart and she smiled at him, he knew his fear of losing her would always be there, but at least she now knew what he felt for her.


End file.
